Bad choice you made
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Tenma et Kyousuke se disputent. Matsukaze décide de rompre et part étudier un temps à l'étranger. Seulement, Kariya attend au tournant et ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance de pouvoir avoir Tsurugi. .::. Fluff, yuri, genderbent


**Le couple a dû faire fuir la moitié des lectrices. Et je vais perdre l'autre moitié en annonçant qu'en effet, c'est un _YURI_. Comme dans Yurika, mais avec plus de gayness. Quoique. *fuit***

**Me voilà donc avec un Kariya/Tsurugi, genderbent. Kariya, Tsurugi, Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru et Shindou sont des filles ici. Kirino et le reste ont leur genre habituel °°**

**Ce one-shot... ne finit pas comme j'avais prévu .w. (encore une fois tiens.) Pas de vrai drame ici, surtout des sentiments tout roses avec des nuages de temps à autre~ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? Le résumé est nul, je sais xD Le titre aussi xD M'enfin xD Il se peut que ce one-shot ait une suite. C'est probable mais pas encore sûr. Vous devinerez peut-être qu'est-ce que cette possible suite me permettra de développer xD**

**Je souhaite juste préciser que _J'atteindrai les Cieux..._ perd de plus en plus ses chances d'être continuée,T.T Je suis navrée mais l'inspiration ne vient pas pour elle et je suis trop encrée dans IEGo... Alors IE a bien du mal à revenir... Donc ça reste à voir... Encore désolée ;.;**  
**Aussi... Je cherche encore une idée pour le Burn/Gazel demandé, je sais que vous l'attendez et je fais de mon mieux mais pour les mêmes raisons que ci-dessus, bah ça a du mal à venir... **  
**Vous aurez aussi prochainement je pense, un autre one-shot qui n'est pas yaoi (hétéro pour tout vous avouer). Enfin. Si je trouve la motivation et le talent pour l'écrire /sbaf**

**Bref. Dernier rappel, ceci est un yuri genderbent, donc relations entre filles qui sont normalement des garçons \o/**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Bad Choice you made_

Restaient dans les vestiaires les première année. Hikaru tentait vainement de convaincre Kariya d'aller au parc mais celle-ci refusait obstinément. Les manèges à sensation n'étaient pas son fort. Mais l'autre insistait encore et encore.

De l'autre côté de la salle, on trouvait Shinsuke et Tenma, toutes deux à danser d'une manière plutôt étrange. Kyousuke les observait du coin de l'oeil, plutôt exaspérée par sa petite-amie. Elle savait que celle-ci avait des lubies plutôt étranges mais cette fois, c'était un peu gros. Les deux brunes se déhanchaient plutôt bizarrement et ne semblaient pas vraiment suivre de rythme.

« Vous savez que vous êtes ridicules à gesticuler comme ça ?

- On est pas ridicules !

- Ce que vous faîtes ressemble à tout sauf à de la danse.

- Plein de gens dansent comme ça !

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire ce genre de mouvements et appeler ça de la danse. »

Tsurugi soupira. Quand Tenma croyait en quelque chose, il était dur de lui faire penser le contraire. Et apparemment, cette... « danse » faisait partie de ce genre de choses.

« Sur Internet, plein de gens le font !

- Donc si quelqu'un se filme se jetant d'un immeuble, tu le fais ?

- N-non... Mais cette danse est pas dangereuse elle !

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu suives stupidement ce que des imbéciles font pour épater leur monde.

- Tu insinues que je suis stupide ? »

Kariya et Hikaru arrêtèrent de parler quand le ton monta entre les deux petites-amies. Elles se disputaient souvent ces derniers temps, pour des choses de plus en plus futiles. Masaki observa le visage de la plus grande d'entre elles. Il n'exprimait rien mais la bleutée avait vu passer un voile de panique dans le regard orangé. Elle savait que l'attaquante redoutait leurs disputes. Elle passait toujours pour la méchante et allait toujours s'excuser auprès de la brune. Alors que la défenseuse était certaine qu'à plusieurs reprises, leur disputes venaient de ce qu'avait pu faire la brune.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu dis toujours ça. Mais je vois clair dans tes paroles, je sais que tu en as marre de moi, pas la peine de continuer à vouloir me le cacher.

- Tenma, je ne–

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris. »

Avec ça la brune quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Kyousuke fixa la porte, complètement abasourdie. Masaki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'attaquante se leva sans un mot, sans un regard pour les autres et se dirigea vers les douches.

Shinsuke regardait la scène sans comprendre. Hikaru vint à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi elles se sont disputées là ?

- De ce que j'ai compris... Parce que Tsurugi aurait dit que Tenma est stupide... Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris quand même... »

Kariya leva les yeux au ciel et continua de chercher ses affaires dans son casier. C'était devenu si courant de les voir se prendre la tête pour si peu que c'en était ennuyeux. Et puis surtout, ça lui faisait mal, à l'attaquante. Les autres passaient leur temps à lui dire que c'était sa faute. Masaki voyait bien que Tsurugi commençait à en avoir assez qu'on l'accuse de tout. Et elle la comprenait. Kyousuke s'accusait déjà d'un nombre important de choses qui n'étaient pas de sa faute alors si les autres venaient en rajouter, la bleutée n'était pas sûre que l'autre tienne le coup.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que les deux filles s'étaient disputées. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis et cela se ressentait sur leur jeu. Elles ne se faisaient jamais de passes. Et pour l'équipe de Raimon, que deux de ses meilleures joueuses, dont l'attaquante vedette, refusent de se passer la balle, c'était impensable. Les entraînements furent suspendus jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé.

Seulement, contrairement aux précédentes fois, aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas pour tenter une réconciliation. Ce qui surprenait les autres, était principalement le fait que Tsurugi ne soit toujours pas allée s'excuser auprès de Matsukaze. En général, elle y allait dès le deuxième jour. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne paraissait pas prête à vouloir s'excuser.

Après leur entraînement – non supervisé par leur coach puisqu'il refusait de les voir jouer ainsi – les filles se trouvèrent dans le vestiaire. Ici aussi, Tenma et Kyousuke s'ignoraient totalement quand une semaine auparavant, elles en auraient profité pour au moins un baiser. Tenma évitait soigneusement tout contact entre elles. Masaki observait le petit manège de la brune attentivement. Elle trouvait ça vraiment enfantin d'agir comme ça. D'autant plus qu'elle voyait bien l'attaquante essayer de se rapprocher de l'autre. Mais rien n'y faisait et le regard orangé s'attristait de plus en plus.

Matsukaze ne tarda pas à s'en aller, préférant prendre une douche chez elle plutôt qu'au vestiaire. Tsurugi la regarda partir mais ne dit rien. Elle partit ensuite en direction des douches. Elle était la seule pour ainsi dire à les utiliser. Les autres rentraient chez elles directement alors qu'elle allait voir son frère à l'hôpital. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'arriver transpirante et sentant la sueur.

Quand elle fut sortie, Shindou interrogea Shinsuke.

« Tu as essayé de leur parler ?

- Tenma évite le sujet tout le temps et Tsurugi... soit m'ignore soit me dit qu'il n'y a rien à régler.

- A ce train là, elles ne se réconcilieront jamais... Tsurugi pourrait faire un effort et aller la voir, non ? » demanda Hikaru.

Masaki la regarda avec un regard plutôt sévère mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas.

« Je vais essayer de parler à Tsurugi... Sous la douche, elle ne peut pas vraiment se sauver ! »

Nishizono partit donc en direction des douches. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait de devoir coincer Kyousuke sous sa douche pour avoir des explications. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Tenma refusait de lui parler. Mais elles avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait pour régler tout cela.

« Tsurugi ? »

Elle entendit quelque chose tomber et supposa qu'elle venait d'effrayer l'autre.

« Nishizono ?

- Oui, pardon si je t'ai fait peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

La petite gardienne entendit le flacon de shampooing de la plus grande. Tsurugi était assez stricte avec elle-même niveau hygiène personnelle. Shampooing, après-shampooing, elle ramenait tout pour se doucher complètement. Les autres trouvaient cela un peu exagéré au début mais l'attaquante leur avait bien fait comprendre – pas de la manière la plus douce – qu'elle devait le faire.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Hm... Tu... Tu devrais laisser une chance à Tenma tu sais ! »

Il y eut un autre bruit sourd, probablement l'après-shampooing tombant au sol lui aussi. Shinsuke ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

« Lui laisser une chance ?

- Oui... T-Tu es dure avec elle...

- Je suis du–... Shinsuke. »

La gardienne eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'autre l'appela par son prénom. Elle avait arrêté l'eau.

« O-Oui ?

- Tu étais là, il y a une semaine, dans les vestiaires quand tout s'est passé ? Tu étais bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as donc bien entendu ce qui s'est dit. Alors raconte-moi ce que tu as entendu.

- Je... Euh... Il me semble que tu disais à Tenma que... Qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce que les gens font sur Internet, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas faire bêtement ce que les gens d'Internet font idiotement pour attirer l'attention. Elle s'est vexée et partie. Partie après m'avoir dit qu'elle savait que je ne la supportais pas. Alors que je n'ai jamais montré de signes qui pourraient lui indiquer cela puisque ce n'est pas vrai. Alors explique-moi en quoi je lui dois une chance ? Elle est partie après avoir mal interprété mes mots, sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

- C'est... C'est vra–

- De plus, j'ai essayé d'aller lui parler. Je n'ai pas arrêté. Mais elle m'a envoyée balader à chaque fois. J'ai essayé de la faire me pardonner. Pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, encore une fois.

- En-encore une fois ?

- Tu es sans doute au courant qu'elle et moi nous disputions souvent non ? Je peux t'affirmer que plus des trois quarts de nos disputes étaient dues à Tenma. Pourtant, je suis la seule à être allée m'excuser. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que de toutes manières, j'aurais eu tout le monde à dos. Et parce que je tiens vraiment à elle. Mais là je n'ai plus la force de passer pour la méchante. Pas avec... ça. Pas avec ce qu'elle m'a fait.

- Ce... qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle a rompu. »

Le bruit de l'eau reprit. Shinsuke avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait dans le vide. Tenma avait rompu avec Tsurugi ? Alors qu'elle lui chantait son bonheur deux semaines avant ? Que s'était-il passé enfin ? Et puis... Est-ce que tout ce que Kyousuke avait dit était vrai ? Leurs disputes venaient-elles vraiment principalement de Tenma ?

Mais quelque chose avait vraiment retenu l'attention de la brune.

« « Passer pour la méchante » ? C-Comment ça ?

- Pitié. Ne me dis pas que tu ne me voies jamais comme la fautive pour tout ce qui peut se passer ici, je ne te croirais pas. Absolument tout est de ma faute. Que ce soit avec Tenma ou en général. Vous pensez toujours à moi en première coupable. Si d'habitude je me tais, cette fois, je ne laisserai pas passer cela. J'ai essayé de régler ça avec Tenma. Elle n'a pas voulu. Tant pis pour elle, mais ce n'est pas moi chez qui il faut pleurer si les choses vont mal. J'ai déjà donné dans les excuses. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'aimerais pouvoir finir de me doucher tranquillement. »

Shinsuke acquiesça faiblement avant de sortir. Kyousuke s'en réjouit silencieusement. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Tout ça la blessait. Elle n'aimait pas dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur mais la situation était trop lourde pour qu'elle en supporte plus. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on l'accuse de tout quand elle se sentait déjà coupable pour un million de choses. Sa rupture avec Tenma avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement. Mêlées à l'eau, ça ne la dérangeait pas, tant qu'on ne l'entendait pas sangloter. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs les cieux que personne ne soit là. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retenir ses sanglots et détestait les entendre. Elle se sentait faible, alors qu'elle devait être forte pour pouvoir atteindre le rêve de son frère.

« Même Tsurugi a le droit de décompresser de temps en temps, c'est normal ! »

Le coeur de Kyousuke s'arrêta.

« Surtout avec tout ce qui se passe pour elle... Tsurugi n'a vraiment pas la vie facile ! »

Kyousuke ne bougeait toujours plus. Quelqu'un... était entré. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu pleurer.

« Hé, Tsurugi, tu as perdu ta voix ? Ou je t'ai effrayée ? Désolée si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas mon intention ! »

Cette voix mielleuse, ce ton taquin... C'était Kariya.

« Tsurugi ? »

L'attaquante entendit le pas léger de la défenseuse se rapprocher. Elle ne bougeait cependant toujours pas.

« Hé... »

Ce fut quand elle sentit des bras l'enlacer que Kyousuke se retourna enfin. Masaki la tenait dans ses bras, la regardant les yeux pétillants de malice. La fille aux yeux orangés sentit plus qu'elle ne vit que l'autre était dévêtue elle aussi. Elle sentait la peau de l'autre contre elle. Kariya ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de la fixer. Elle l'avait juste collée à elle pour pouvoir l'enlacer de manière à l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« K-Kariya ?

- Ça me fait mal tu sais, de voir Tsurugi dans cet état à cause de Tenma ! Elle ne mérite pas que Tsurugi aille s'excuser auprès d'elle... Surtout pas cette fois !

-K-Kariya ?!

- Shinsuke nous a dit que tu lui avais dit que vous aviez rompu... C'est triste pour Tsurugi... Mais... Ça veut dire que j'ai ma chance... »

Kyousuke ouvrit la bouche en vue de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Mais la bleuté en profita pour l'embrasser et glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Les yeux plein de larmes s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Kariya... l'embrassait vraiment ? Sa respiration accéléra. Autant elle savait que c'était fini avec Tenma, autant elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de tromper la brune. Elle repoussa Masaki plutôt violemment. Celle-ci se retrouva fesses à terre mais n'en fut pas surprise.

Pour dire vrai, elle s'attendait même à se faire jeter avant le baiser. Quand la gardienne leur avait expliqué que les deux filles auraient rompu dans la semaine, Kariya avait vu là une occasion en or. Depuis un moment déjà, l'attaquante lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien tenté car celle-ci sortait avec la brune. Leur rupture était une chance inouïe !

Elle savait cependant qu'elle s'attaquait à quelque chose de compliqué. La rupture était forcément récente, moins d'une semaine. Kyousuke ne voulait pas forcément oublier Tenma, ni ne pouvait vouloir avoir une autre relation. Elle avait pris un risque énorme. C'était presque comme un jeu de hasard pour elle, elle avait une chance sur deux pour que l'autre veuille bien d'elle. Si elles avaient rompu la veille par exemple, Kyousuke pourrait vouloir se venger de la brune. Et si ce cas de figure se présentait, Masaki comptait bien profiter de sa vengeance pour la faire l'aimer.

« Pou-pourquoi tu...

- J'espérais que Tsurugi ait compris... Tsurugi me plaît, beaucoup même. Alors si Tenma ne veut plus de Tsurugi, je tente ma chance auprès d'elle... »

Kariya s'était relevée et se tenait donc face à la jeune fille. Être nue face à elle ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, bien qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu honte quand elle voyait la poitrine plutôt bien fournie de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle profitait de la vue que celle-ci lui offrait d'ailleurs. Kyousuke ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'elles étaient nues l'une en face de l'autre.

Masaki la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, trop rapidement pour que l'autre puisse réagir. Elle colla sa tête contre la poitrine nue de l'attaquante et ne bougea plus. La plus grande ne dit rien et ne fit pas un geste non plus. Mais la bleutée devinait à son rythme cardiaque qu'elle paniquait et ne comprenait pas tout.

« Si Tenma n'aime plus Tsurugi... souffla Masaki, alors je l'aimerais, moi, Tsurugi... Parce qu'elle en a besoin... »

Elle releva la tête et embrassa à nouveau l'autre. Celle-ci mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Elle ne repoussa pas Kariya. Elle répondit au baiser, plutôt timidement mais y répondit tout de même.

* * *

« Ah ! K-Kariya... ! »

Un dernier mouvement de doigt acheva Kyousuke. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant Masaki. Ce qu'elles venaient de faire... Tsurugi ne l'avait jamais fait avec Tenma. Elle était exténuée et pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. Elle tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. La bleutée s'accroupit près d'elle en lui souriant.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Kyousuke ne répondit pas, encore un peu sous le choc de toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était comme si elle venait de monter dans des montagnes russes mais en cent fois plus... grisant et fantastique. Elle avait mal au niveau des muscles du ventre mais n'avait même pas la force de râler à propos de ça. Ni celle de parler. De toutes façons, elle ne pourrait rien dire. Elle avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales avaient cassé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé donner autant de voix dans pareil endroit. Elle priait pour qu'il n'y eut plus eu personne dans les vestiaires. Si les autres avaient entendu leurs ébats...

« Rassure-toi, quand je suis venue tout à l'heure, elles étaient déjà presque toutes parties. Shindou a traîné un peu mais Kirino est venu la chercher. »

Kyousuke regarda Masaki dans les yeux.

« Tu sais... Si tu as aimé, on pourra le faire... Quand tu veux. Mais... Seulement si on sort ensemble...

- Je ne sortirai pas avec toi. »

Kariya eut un mouvement de recul et son coeur rata un battement. Kyousuke ne voulait pas... Après tout ça ?!

« Je ne sortirai pas avec toi pour ça... Je... Ne peux pas dire que je t'aime... Mais je peux te donner une chance... »

Le regard de Masaki s'éclaira. L'attaquante lui laissait une chance ? Elle comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle ne le regretterait pas ! Elle lui ferait oublier Tenma, foi de Kariya Masaki ! Kyousuke méritait plus qu'une fille se comportant comme une enfant à qui on pardonne toutes les bêtises. Kyousuke avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'elle saurait suffisamment fort mentalement pour pouvoir lâcher du leste elle-même de temps en temps, comme elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Tenma ne pouvait pas lui offrir cela. Parce qu'elle se sentirait toujours comme la protectrice de la brune. Masaki était une épaule qui ne se désagrégerait pas sous les larmes de la fille aux yeux orangés.

« Merci... Kyousuke... »

* * *

Cela faisait six mois depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Six mois qu'elles vivaient leur amour naturellement. Les autres avaient d'abord été surprises de voir que Kyousuke s'était mise avec Masaki si vite après sa rupture avec Tenma. Mais leur vision avait changé lorsqu'elles apprirent, en même temps que le couple, le départ de Matsukaze pour un long moment. La brune était partie à l'étranger pour ses études sans même les avoir prévenues. Le jour où elles le découvrirent, Shinsuke eut une baisse de morale énorme. Hikaru parvint à la réconforter mais avec grand peine. Kyousuke fut aussi beaucoup affectée par la nouvelle. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et s'en était voulu. Kariya l'avait réconfortée alors qu'elle pleurait pour son ancienne petite amie. Cette preuve de sincérité et d'affection toucha la cadette Tsurugi. Sans vraiment le réaliser, elle lui dit alors qu'elle l'aimait. Masaki avait été surprise mais avait rapidement embrassé l'autre, trop heureuse d'entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de son amante.

Cela fait donc six mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, et pas une seule dispute n'était arrivée. Les deux se comprenaient d'un regard et parvenaient toujours à se mettre d'accord sans avoir à hausser le ton. La bleutée voyait que ce genre de relation plutôt calme et pourtant active plaisait à l'autre. Elle était heureuse et cela se sentait. Elle était assez affective, même en public et n'hésitait pas à sourire et rire. C'était comme si Kariya avait réussi à la faire redevenir un peu l'enfant qu'elle était quelques années auparavant, avant l'accident de son frère.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tenma et sa soeur avaient rompu. Kyousuke n'avait jamais réussi à lui expliquer correctement, ne comprenant toujours pas plus comment un simple mal entendu avait pu les mener à cela. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Yuuichi l'avait bien compris et était ravi de voir sa petite soeur se relâcher un peu. A ses yeux, sa relation avec Masaki n'avait que du bon. Et puis la défenseuse et lui s'entendait bien.

« ... Je me demande encore comment tu as la patience pour démêler tes cheveux si soigneusement chaque jour.

- Question d'habitude. »

Elles étaient à l'orphelinat du Sun Garden, dans la salle de bain de la bleutée. Elles dormaient souvent l'une chez l'autre. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat aimaient beaucoup Kyousuke. Elle jouait de temps à autre avec les plus jeunes, à la surprise de sa petite amie qui aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle ne supportait pas les enfants de cet âge.

« Même, ça reste impressionnant. Surtout vue la longueur de tes cheveux... »

Kariya passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Tsurugi prenait toujours un temps fou pour se démêler les cheveux. Mais elle comprenait. Elle n'aimait juste pas avoir à attendre.

La fille aux yeux orangés semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Cela inquiéta celle aux yeux dorés qui s'enquit tout de suite de cela.

« ... Tenma revient demain... »

_Oh._ Kyousuke avait hésité à le dire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de la brune à sa petite amie et savait que celle-ci en voulait toujours à l'autre pour ce qu'elle lui avait – involontairement – fait.

« Et ? Tu as peur de ce qu'elle va penser de nous ?

- Non. Elle est partie après avoir rompu, j'étais en droit d'avoir une autre petite amie si je le souhaitais. »

Masaki déposa un léger baiser sur le cou pâle qui fit frissonner l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas les baisers à cet endroit mais la bleutée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en faire.

« Alors quoi ? A part ça, tu n'aurais aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour son retour.

- ...

- Kyousuke, je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu me caches quelque chose. Et que ce quelque chose te tracasse.

- ... J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle disent que j'ai profité du premier jour sans elle pour aller voir ailleurs...

- C'est elle qui a rompu, non ? Tu viens de le dire. Alors tu es dans ton droit le plus légitime !

- Je sais que c'est idiot de m'inquiéter pour ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai une preuve que c'est elle qui a rompu, en plus.

- Ah ?

- Oui. A... A la base, elle avait prévu de déposer une lettre dans mon casier en guise de rupture. Mais je suis arrivée quand elle allait la mettre, alors elle me l'a lue... »

Kyousuke fit une pause dans son explication pour attacher ses cheveux maintenant démêlés. Elle s'arrêtait aussi pour s'empêcher se pleurer. Elle avait toujours la lettre. Et l'avoir entendue être lue et l'avoir lue des dizaines et dizaines de fois lui brisait toujours le coeur.

« Kyou... Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Tsurugi ne dit rien pendant un moment. Masaki sentit son coeur se serrer. Mais l'autre se décida à parler.

« Non. Je ne l'aime plus. Plus comme ça en tout cas. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne retournerais pas avec elle. Notre relation est bien mieux que celle que j'avais avec elle... Alors pas question d'en changer. »

Masaki sourit et embrassa sa petite amie dans le cou. Kyousuke frissonna, n'étant pas vraiment fane de ce genre de baiser. Mais elle laissa faire l'autre.

Tsurugi appréhendait tout de même le lendemain. Tenma pouvait très bien arriver, les voir ensemble et crier à l'adultère. Si elle faisait ça, l'attaquante n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle réagirait. Elle n'aimait plus Tenma. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier leur relation comme ça. Elles avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour pouvoir juste tout oublier.

Kariya l'entraîna vers la chambre quand elle remarqua que la plus grande commençait à se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était réunie devant le bâtiment. Shinsuke était impatiente de revoir sa meilleure amie – même si elle avait déjà prévu de lui passer un savon pour être partie sans prévenir – et les autres étaient heureuses de revoir la brune aussi.

Shindou et Kirino gardaient un oeil sur le couple, se doutant que les choses pouvaient aussi bien aller très bien que tourner très mal. Masaki tenait les mains de Kyousuke et lui chuchotait quelques paroles que les deux seconde année ne parvenaient pas à entendre. Toujours était-il que la plus grande souriait doucement à sa petite-amie. Takuto se surprit à s'imaginer à la place de la bleutée et de voir son ami à la place de l'attaquante. Elle rougit et détourna le regard au moment où quelqu'un arrivait.

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître la personne. Elle apercevait des cheveux bruns plutôt longs – pas autant que les siens cependant – et une peau plutôt bronzée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se douter qu'il s'agissait de Matsukaze.

« Tenma ! »

Shinsuke courut vers sa meilleure amie en pleurant. Il était évident que la brune lui avait manquée et les autres le comprenaient aisément. Le groupe observa les deux amies se retrouver avant qu'elles ne reviennent vers eux.

Shindou posa directement son regard sur le couple. Kyousuke s'était perspectivement tendue et la brune vit le pouce de la bleutée frotter doucement la main de son amante pour la relaxer. Même si elle ne regrettait pas sa précédente relation avec la milieu de terrain, Kyousuke n'en oubliait pas moins les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour celle-ci.

« Tenma, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment s'est passé ton séjour à l'étranger ?

- Plutôt bien, c'était vraiment beau là-bas ! »

Elle n'avait même pas regardé celle qui était redevenue capitaine après son départ lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Non, son regard s'était posé sur les deux filles qui restaient collées l'une à l'autre et sur leurs mains jointes.

Kirino fit un pas en avant et se mit sur la défensive, prêt à intervenir si besoin était. Mais Takuto posa sa main sur son bras. Tenma ne paraissait pas avoir envie de se jeter à la gorge de Kyousuke ou de Masaki, et même si, la musicienne était sûre qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Salut... Tsurugi.

- ... Matsukaze.

- Je... vois que je ne t'ai pas tant manquée que ça... »

Kariya jura intérieurement. Tenma ne comptait tout de même pas jouer la carte du regret avec Kyousuke ? La bleutée savait comment se sentait sa petite amie et se doutait que revoir la milieu de terrain devait déjà être assez dur comme ça. Si celle-ci tentait de faire comme si elle était la victime dans l'histoire, Kyousuke ne résisterait peut-être pas...

« ...

- Je t'ai connue plus bavarde que ça, Kyou– Pardon. Tsurugi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Matsukaze.

- ... Je vois... A-absolument rien ?

- Tenma, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler, alors laisse tomber. »

Tsurugi regarda la bleutée, surprise de son intervention. La défenseuse fixait Tenma durement. Il n'était pas question pour elle de risquer de perdre la jeune fille aux yeux orangés.

« Vous... êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour que tu ne puisses pas lui dire que votre rupture n'était qu'une erreur. »

Masaki était cassante avec la brune et savait que Kyousuke lui en voudrait quand même un peu mais elle s'en fichait. Seul son couple l'intéressait au moment présent.

Shindou, trouvant que l'atmosphère était devenue plutôt lourde, tenta de dévier la conversation, et surtout, de faire en sorte que Tenma la regarde elle et plus le couple.

« Hm... Tenma, prête à reprendre ton poste ?

- De joueuse oui ! Par contre... j'ai bien réfléchi et je te laisse le poste de capitaine... »

Takuto écarquilla les yeux. Tenma lui laissait sa place de capitaine ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu es plus douée que moi pour donner des directives et j'ai du mal à supporter la pression... Pardon si tu pensais pouvoir rester simple joueuse...

- Non, c'est bon, je comprends. Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi, alors je resterais capitaine. »

La de-nouveau capitaine lui souriait doucement mais au fond d'elle, elle était vraiment heureuse. Tout le temps où elle n'avait plus été capitaine lui avait paru étrange et quand elle avait récupéré le poste au départ de Tenma, elle s'était tout de suite réadaptée à tout ce que cela incombait.

Kirino lui sourit sincèrement, montrant qu'il était heureux pour elle aussi. Takuto sentit ses joues s'enflammer et tourna vite la tête vers le couple qui semblait parler plus ou moins doucement. Mauvaise idée qu'elle eut, car à peine vit-elle les deux filles s'embrasser – apparemment ayant trouvé un terrain d'entente – qu'elle vit à leur place un tout autre couple, composé d'un garçon à l'apparence assez féminine et d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolat souriant à l'autre. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ces moments où elle imaginait sa relation avec Kirino plus que comme de l'amitié ! Ranmaru finirait par comprendre et il ne voudrait plus d'elle, elle en était sûre.

Enfin, pour le moment, ça n'était pas ça qui importait. Les orbes bleu métallique de Tenma s'obstinaient à revenir sur le couple. Takuto ne parvenait cependant pas à identifier les pensées de la brune. S'en voulait-elle ? En voulait-elle à Tsurugi ? A Kariya ? Impossible de le savoir.

Surtout que la brune sembla redevenir elle-même juste après et retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, toutes les filles étaient dans le vestiaire. Tout semblait comme avant, si ce n'était que Kyousuke n'étaient plus en face de Tenma et Shinsuke à regarder les deux s'agiter mais avec Masaki, laquelle n'hésitait pas à tenter de la chatouiller. Shindou s'étonnait de voir l'attaquante aussi à l'aise pour la laisser montrer une de ses faiblesses alors qu'auparavant, Tenma ne pouvait même pas lui sauter dessus pour un câlin sans que la plus grande ne râle.

Quand Hikaru, Shinsuke et Kyousuke – traînée par les deux précédentes – quittèrent le vestiaires, Takuto sentit la tension monter en flèche. Elle hésita à partir elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les deux allaient pouvoir réagir. Elles pouvaient s'ignorer comme elles pouvaient s'entre-tuer. Elle décida de rester pour observer.

Tenma s'approcha de Kariya doucement. Celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de commencer une bataille, surtout si Kyousuke l'attendait dehors.

« Vous...Tu n'as pas laissé Tsurugi répondre tout à l'heure... Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Masaki soupira. Tenma tenait vraiment tant que ça à savoir depuis combien de temps elles étaient en couple ?

« Je l'ai... Plus ou moins entraînée là dedans le lendemain de votre rupture, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a expliqué.

- E-Elle t'a dit ?

- Oui. Elle m'a aussi parlé de ta _fameuse_ lettre. J'ai bien envie de dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé ça abjecte de juste lui mettre une lettre dans son casier. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit en face, je t'aurais fait payer ça.

- J-Je...

- Tu as perdu ta chance Tenma. Tu l'as laissée filer et maintenant, Kyousuke est avec moi. Tu ne la reprendras pas. »

Shindou observait la scène un peu confusément. Elle ignorait quelle était cette lettre. Mais apparemment, ça ne devait pas être une lettre d'amour. Kariya ne semblait pas si hostile que ça, du moins pas au point de sauter à la gorge de la brune. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête. Non, Tenma n'essayerait jamais de faire du mal à quelqu'un, même pour une histoire de coeur.

« Je vois... Je... Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à vous souhaitez beaucoup de bonheur ensemble ? »

Kariya ne répondit pas. Takuto pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas ce silence. Matsukaze décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte – surtout qu'Aki l'attendait pour qu'elle l'aide à faire le repas – et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle salua sa capitaine et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Masaki répondit enfin.

« Le fait que tu ne te battes pas pour elle prouve que tu ne la mérites pas. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour la récupérer, quoi qu'en dise les autres. »

Takuto observa Tenma. La brune avait baissé la tête et la musicienne vit une larme atterrir sur le sol. Masaki avait été dure, mais juste. La milieu de terrain quitta la pièce, laissant les deux dernière filles ensemble.

Kariya avait semble-t-il gagné. Tenma ne paraissait pas vouloir s'engager dans la bataille pour le coeur de Kyousuke. Et pour ça, elle ne la méritait pas.


End file.
